1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a hydraulic brake system, and more particularly, to a hydraulic brake system capable of reducing a pressure pulsation of brake oil discharged from a pump.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a hydraulic brake system includes a modulator block provided with a plurality of solenoid valves, a low pressure accumulator that temporarily stores oil and a high pressure accumulator, a pump that pumps oil stored in the low pressure accumulator and a motor that drives the pump, and an electronic control unit (ECU) that controls electrically operated parts, thereby controlling braking pressure transmitted to brakes of a vehicle.
The hydraulic brake system adopts a structure in which a high pressure accumulator is provided with a predetermined damping space to reduce a pressure pulsation that is generated when liquid pressure of brake oil being discharged from the pump has a high pressure, and an orifice is provided at an outlet port drawn through the high pressure accumulator. In order to maximize the effect of reducing the pressure pulsation, an inlet port introduced into the high pressure accumulator needs to be maximally spaced apart from the outlet port of the high pressure accumulator. A hydraulic brake system having such a high pressure accumulator is disclosed in Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 10-2003-0006155.
However, a plurality of passages formed in a modulator block to control a braking pressure are configured such that a plurality of solenoid valves, pumps, low pressure accumulators and high pressure accumulators are connected at an inside of the modulator block, which complicates the structure of the passages and causes difficulty in disposing the inlet port and the outlet port connected to the high pressure accumulator to be spaced apart from each other in the passage design and process, and also increases the manufacturing cost of the brake.
If the inlet port is disposed collinear with the outlet port, the manufacturing process is facilitated, but the inlet port and the outlet port are caused to be adjacent to each other, thereby lowering the performance in reducing the pressure pulsation.